After the Fall
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: After the Fall, the trouble has only begun. The Glades have fallen and now everyone has to deal with the results. Oliver starts training Roy, while dealing with Felicity's confession. And team Arrow has to deal with The Players a group of dangerous people who like hunting Oliver and want to take advantage of the fallen. Oliver and Felicity eventually, some Laurel/Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: All ramblings and additional but non-dire information will be in the commentary. Anyhow this a new fic, anyone wants to be a beta let me know. **

**Let's not forget the Disclaimer: I am poor, I cannot afford the CW show Arrow, it belongs to CW. **

**After The Fall **

**by Estelle Stafford **

**Chapter One: **

Oliver stood on the roof looking over the city, like a fallen guardian, after defeating Merlyn wishing he could relax, but John was seriously injured. He had to get him somewhere safe and soon...but the horrible realization kept him frozen, "Felicity, there's another one."

"Oliver I'm trying," desperately she clacked at the keys but when she heard the roar and felt the tremble, whatever small ease of familiarity the computer might had offered was gone. Her eyes widened and she stopped tapping. Her fingers trembled, she knew...

She was too late.

He heard the sound of the loud rumbling in the distance also the small squeak coming from his IT girl. If had been any other man, a normal man who had not survived torture, he might have actually cried out in desperation but instead he held firm though inside a surge of desperate anger went through him. He gripped his bow.

He had done everything he could possibly do, and even physically had defeated Malcolm, yet...somehow the man still won. It was cruelly unfair, though he had been used to things being unfair, but...despite, the things he had seen on the island, nothing ever compared to this. He knew there would be bloody carnage, people lost amongst the flames as well the crashing of the homes they once knew. There were probably hundreds dead, more injured and so many lost. The flashback of the missile launching in the air, ran through his mind, the small village that had been destroyed. He had barely forgiven himself for that and he never be able to let go of this.

"Felicity, Felicity," He called he was concerned, if anything happened to her... Sometimes he hated how he dragged her into this and now he could not let her go because he needed her so much. He locked it away.

"Oliver," she replied in a tone that could make a mouse appear brave. It was disheartening to hear that voice tainted with fear instead of usual joy as well as sarcasm. She honestly thought this might be it; her life would drift away never to return, she would be gone. Nobody but a few would be aware of her existence, like a glitch on the screen, she be forgotten. She would never again pet her cat Mr. Spock, did she remember to feed him, her family, what would happen to them, and she never ever seen England, she always wanted to go see Big Ben and...

"Felicity," She was brought back to reality.

"The east side..." Instantly the bodyguard and the green archer exchanged looks. The shiver crept up, testing his resolve. If anything ever happened to 'her' he would not be able to forgive himself. He had not even begun to yet to forgive what he had done to her before. How would he now? But he could not abandon John again and of course he needed to go get Felicity.

"Laurel," he stated. It was one simple word but it said so much. He looked over to his bodyguard who understood completely because if Carly had been in a similar position not even him bleeding to death would slow him down but she was on the other side of the city.

Diggle put pressure on his own wound, he gave his friend a look saying he knew, "Go." He said. Oliver gave him a grateful look before he found himself on his motorcycle. Zooming down the way with precision around the chaos.

Felicity felt the crumbling of the once sturdy concrete beneath her feet. She noticed a crack was slowly making its way to her, "Time to pick a side," So she did, leaning closely against the wall remembering what she was taught in grade school about earthquakes. She slowly but surly got down on her knees. Her head was covered by her hands. She was having a hard time breathing as she felt the light weight of the beginning of the ceiling falling, she wondered if this was how a salt shaker felt like this. _Of course_, she thought she would think of something like that even when she was...

She knew it.

When she heard a booming way too close for it not to be the building finally giving up as the wall cracked further and pieces started crashing, debris covering her hair. It was the thing she did not want to face. Her no longer avoidable death.

She felt the endless space of emotion push its way out of her as the streams poured out on both sides of her face. He painful cries came from the desperate desire, the fight in her that wanted to stay alive despite the odds. She pulled out every prayer she could think of that she learned from the temple. Then finally she just prayed please, please, I need to see Oliver...again. It hit her worse than the crumbling walls.

"Oliver," her voice cracked. She had to tell him, if she was going to die somebody needed to know how she felt. All the days of talking too much, yet she was still amazed even now she could speak.

"Felicity, are you okay? Can you get to a computer and find out the damage."

"No," She replied. "I need you to tell my family that I love them and..."

Oliver could hear the cracking of her voice. More concern set in,and something was tearing at the core of him, there was something else he could not explain. The need to change directions but he would get to Laurel no matter the cost. "You will get to tell me yourself, It is okay, what's going on?"

"Oliver..."

He could see a once standing tall structure in front of him that was engulfed in the fire. Laurel standing there by her father who somehow managed to get out of there. He briefly wondered why Lance had not help Felicity out, a moment of irrational angry but he could not blame the man for wanting to protect his daughter. He gritted his teeth ready for action, determined despite the crashing world around him that was trying to crush him and everything in it including everyone he loved. Damn Malcolm.

"Tommy," Laurel cried, he not seen such despair like that on her face. "He saved me." Oliver glanced at her, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that he loved her and would never let her go ever again, but first he had go rescue Tommy.

"Oliver..." he heard Felicity's voice again as he searched for his best friend, calling out his friend's name. He tried to ignore the nagging terror.

"Felicity if you are okay, I can't talk right now." He had to focus, despite the reality of wanting nothing more to hear her voice. He had gotten so used to it, and the comfort it offered the last few months.

He did not know how close he was to losing it, because she was crouched down and the ground beneath her was turning into the leftover crumbs of the place it once was. That she was on the verge of disappearing, never to return but she was, "I'm not okay."

Oliver desperately searched the remains of the building. "Stay calm, I'll come and find you." He said as saw Tommy on the ground with something poking from his chest, still warm blood surrounding it. He wonder how this could happen. He did everything he could and yet people he cared about were still paying the price for _**his**_ choices. A sorrow unlike anything he felt in his entire life took whole because all the things that kept him alive on that island where all close to fading away. He crouched down to examine his best friend who gazed up at him with the remnants of his life. Just before Tommy spoke he heard the aching in his IT girl's voice.

"There is no time," She replied. "I love you." With that Oliver heard her cry out and loud crashing. He suddenly nothing could compare to the tearing of everything he was as his best friend confessed that Oliver was right and how he loved Laurel.

At that moment he despised himself, "It should have been me." It was all his fault. His best friend was caught up in this by circumstance and he had dragged the young pretty blond into this. They both had a life ahead them and...now both of their blood...

was on his hands.

He did not have time to mourn, he had a city to try to salvage. He would worry about the extra emotional scars later, instead he took all that turmoil and turned it into determination.

* * *

The crumbling rumbling that was once the Glades was everywhere. The fires kept coming unrestrained, untamed, swallowing everything that dared stood in its path, despite the firemen best efforts to keep it at bay. Thea watched this unfold from a distance as she waited for Roy, if she had to she would go back into the depths of it all. She loved him, she truly did.

Sprinkles of water fell down her face that did not belong to the fireman hoses, "I can't believe my mother!" she shouted. "We just got Ollie back and..." Her heart started beating faster. Where was her brother? Was he looking for her?

She took a deep breath, Oliver could take care of himself. At least she hoped, better than she was doing at least. She had to make sure Roy was safe and then she would go find him, besides she figured out that she had a clue where he might be.

"Huuh help," She heard a rasping voice call. Thea found a woman amidst the rumble and a small little girl who had somehow survived. The woman was crushed, their was no word of horror to describe it. Thea's brown eyes stared in disbelief of the little girl who was throwing rocks off her mom. "Take her, take her somewhere safe, please..." The woman let go knowing that somehow Thea would fulfill her request.

However, she tried desperately to save the woman as she threw rock after rock. She was crying and so was the little girl her dirt cover brown curls could not hide her sadness. "Don't die, don't die," She began to scream out loud as she ferociously removed all the rocks.

Strong arms wrapped around her and she fought with all her might. Then she heard the soft whispers, "It's okay, Thea, it's okay," Roy's voice soothed her but the strong headed girl did not believe him.

"It's not okay, it will never be okay. I thought that when Oliver came back things might be better but..." she gazed up at Roy, "It's not."

His voice was steady, "We will make it better, I won't lose you to this or anything else. Do you understand?" She laid her head on his chest for a moment.

"Okay," She said. That was when she was reminded of the little blonde girl with her dolly like curls and eyes of a blue, like angel, despite her tatter dress, and dirty face. "Oh sorry," Thea got down on one knee, "I'm going to take you some place safe now."

"I want Granny," She cried.

Thea was surprised for a brief second, thinking the woman had been her mother, maybe her mom was still alive but she knew that was something to worry about later. "I know, I do too." She whispered, "but I will take care of you for now, until you see her again. She just went away for awhile. Is it okay if you go with me?" the girl nodded her head and Roy lifted her up.

"Let's get out of here."

"We need to find Ollie,"

They both trudge toward the truck, that at this time was like a bright red beacon, their only way out of there. And neither questioned the issue that Roy had took position of something that was not his. In this chaos nothing really belong to anyone just to the rubble and the survivors who get their hands on things. Roy shift into gear, "Where do we need to go?"

"As close to the CNRI," She knew that there was no way Oliver would not try to save her. Despite how he tried to hide his feelings, he could not hide his about her.

Thea could barely breath. There was devastation everywhere eating at the Glades. She wanted to cry but she look at the small curly head girl. So...she held it together for her and she stared up at her boyfriend. He kept scarily calm.

When they arrived she saw her brother standing in the amidst of the dust. She watched in surprise as he jumped on his bike. She tried to call out his name but no reply she looked back to see a confused Laurel behind and a suspicious detective watching her brother disappear.

"Let's follow him," Thea ordered her boyfriend, "I can't lose the only family I have left." Slight guilt crept at leaving Laurel behind the woman who had helped her so much. But she was sure she was safe, and there was one thing she knew for sure the daughter of a police officer could protect herself. And Oliver was the most important thing right now, though she was sure he could handle himself. She got a feeling that the things how do to survive on that island...She did not want to think about that, nor what more damage this would do to him. She watched as her brother drove right into hell. They followed close behind.

* * *

Oliver helped get John into one of the makeshift hospitals that had began to develop by the Glades as doctors freely volunteer their services. He watched as firemen and policemen went out into a fray they might not never come from. He would try his best to save them all but he knew he would not be able to save them all. He had to first find Felicity, to see if she was...he would not think about that. Then he would come up with a plan of action a way to save who he could and put back the pieces together.

He laid John on a cot, and looked over at a beautiful doctor with long black wavy hair. "Make sure he gets taken care of."

She put a hand on her hip, "I'm trying my best but just because your Oliver Queen..." She poked his chest.

"Its not that," He pushed her hand away, "He is a hero, he saved my life." He gazed at the man, grateful and desperately needed someone so important to him to live. He hoped...once again there was an image of glasses and babbling about cats and bags. He just did not want anyone else to die because of him he rationalized.

"Oh," her face fell in understanding and she shook her head, "I will." Just as Oliver was about to leave his bodyguard grabbed his shirt.

"Hood up, you got work to do." Was all he said before he passed out.

And that was exactly what he was going to do.

**Author's Commentary:**

**So this is one of the fics I'm working on. I hope you like it, grammar is not my strength so apologize if it is not perfect. So I hope I wrote the feelings for Felicity from Oliver, sullen enough. This will be kind of slow building for Oliver and Felicity, and this will easily be 10 chapters plus. So if there little details that I don't get, forgive me, I can't remember all of it. I used Wiki but if there are better sites with in-depth summaries, let me know. Ah yes, this is a after the Season final, and I'm sure it will alter from the storyline CW comes up with. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Any good names for a female vigilant who can break into almost anything, buildings, computers, and vaults, an amazing thief**? **

**After the Fall**

**Chapter Two: **

"_Felicity,"_

"_Felicity." The blond reluctantly popped her head out underneath of the soft blue sheet at the sound of his voice. She stretched her arms out and rolled her head from to side, her curls flowing with her movement. She looked up to see the most handsome man she ever known still in his boxers holding a plate of stuffed french toast and some fruit. _

"_Good morning handsome." His smile was wide and she just took in his eyes and traced down the curves of his chest. She loved it when he went without his shirt._

"_Yummy," She replied staring directly at his perfect abs, "and I don't think I have to tell you that I'm not talking the french toast." She took in the sight of the blackened crust. _

_He laughed. She remembered how rare it used was, how he hardly laughed at all, and now she was so grateful she been blessed enough to hear it often. "And here I thought the powdered sugar and syrup would cover up the burnt part. And you don't have much room to talk." She grinned, it was true they were both horrible cooks. Good thing her honey was rich and they could afford a chef. Though, it was sweet he did this, the thought really did count. And she did not marry Oliver for money, though it was nice, but that was not. She loved him, the man and the hood. She crawled over the sheets closer to him to get a quick kiss. "Everyone is here including my sister with her ever-changing mood swings. I actually feel sorry for Roy."_

"_It does not work if the whole thing is burnt, not that I don't appreciate the sentiment," She replied, "But you think that one of us would be able to cook with me being alone for all those years and you having to cook your own food for several years." It gotten easier over time but it was still hard for Oliver to talk about the island, "Oh just forget I mentioned that about you having to...just forget." He just smiled at her as she squirmed a bit, he always found it adorably sweet that years later she was still so considerate of others feelings, no amount of money would ever change that and he was so grateful. "and yeah its the only time I've seen you give him a break. You are always so hard on him, don't know why. Roy is so grow up now and he really is good to your sister. I think you take the over protect brother bit, too far." _

"_Well she's my sister, my only one, got to make sure she has the best, and you forget all I did was stick something in the fire, the hunting was the hard part and you survived on takeout, Ramen and family dinners for most of those years." _

"_I thought you had to make sure I had the best." She pouted, "So why don't you get me donuts." _

"_Donuts from Almay's bakery yes, but the best nah..." he said with a huge grin. _

"_What? Of course you make sure I have the best, why would you even joke about that...oh where is Mr. Spock and Kirk, they were supposed back from the groomers. And..." He silenced her with his tender lips gracing hers. _

"_You're stuck with me," He replied, "And I can't always give you the best because how can I possible give the best to the woman who already has the best qualities, you are remarkable Felicity." She traced his scars for a moment, not believing the wonder of the world that had made her a Queen, literally she was Mrs. Oliver Queen. Nor could she quiet wrap her head around the things he sometimes said. Though..._

"_It's true, I suppose but I still want those donuts." She grinned. _

"_Yes, modesty is one of your best quirks." _

"_Oliver, I..." She suddenly got the sense something was out of alignment. Suddenly a surge of pain hit her, she saw panic in her lover's eyes as he could see her mouth widened to release a cry and her entire body just ached. _

"Felicity," just like that her dream shattered as his voice faded in the distance. She felt an affliction of soreness all over but then she found herself smiling despite it because somehow, she was still alive. A surge of tenacity took over, she would get through this. She would live, and she would well...she had no clue what she would tell Oliver. She felt another ache crawl up through her. It hurt worse than anything she could possibly recall; it was making it hard for her to think at all.

"Help," she shrieked begging with her all of her being for someone to hear her. "Please!"

Felicity knew if she did not get out soon, she would die from breathing the debris, if something else did not land on her head first. It was amazing she could move at all with the weight that was on her chest. She thought maybe she should have read more of those survival books her brother had loved so much. She felt a rush of guilt as she crawled on the floor for not having giving her family too much thought in all this. She knew they were safe because they lived out in Missouri far from here. Oliver however was here, and she could not help but think about him and her current odd thought was, _'The work place is going to be so awkward.' _Somehow...

She could not regret confessing her feelings. She knew of those emotions the day after Walter returned home and she found herself back in the foundry.

_She was back at her desk crouched over, buried deep into whatever was on the screen. She was already upgrading the computers and searching for any indication there might be someone out doing something that needed an arrow. _

_She did not hear him come in but she felt his breath, "What..." and that's when she flew out of her chair. _

"_Aww, Oliver," She screeched in a scolding tone, "You scared the bee jeez bees out me. I think I just jumped out of my self," He stared at her, slightly amused but only showing it in a little upward movement of his lip. "Really I think I had an out-of-body experience...okay so no...but it was the most believable thing I could come up with at the moment. And it is still where better then 'I ran out of bottles,' excuse for using the syringe, which by the way you never gave me that wine you promised me a long time ago. Well, I guess since you weren't really in a scavenger hunt..." _

_He crossed his arms leaning against her computer desk and stared her down but she was used to Oliver's brooding so it did not phase her at all...except when it did, the intensity of his stare was something she never felt before. It was not an angry one at all but there was something about the way his eyes seemed to look into her, it just unsettled her but she was not sure if it was in a good or bad way because she felt excited by it. "What are you doing here? We had a deal." _

_So that was it, he was confused she assumed, anyway. "Really, I'm a computer genius, you don't think I could remember what I said. I actually came to put a few upgrades on the computer before I left." She tried to act like it was no big deal but the desire was vastly wide, "unless..." _

"_Unless what?" She could not tell which way he was leaning, well technically he was leaning westward next to her. _

"_You want me to stay?" She looked at him with her famous Bambi look which meant her she pouted her lips were they were barely noticeable but still complimented her slightly widened cuties blues. _

"_I don't know," His mind lingered on the issue. On one side of the wall was the Undertaking coming and that would be more dangerous, he did not want to lose her, could not, because he lost too many people already but there was the other side it was she had already been in danger this whole time. She seemed to handled herself well and he would always save her no matter the circumstance. Also he probably would have been dead without her, he needed her. "Your help has been invaluable." _

"_Yeah I know," She tried to stand taller, the man had her beat by at least a foot, "That's not what I asked." _

"_Am I missing something?" They had heard Diggle come in with supper from the diner. "You guys look like you are having a staring contest. _

_She sat there waiting to here the words, pleading for them in her head. She wanted to stay but she could not if did not say those words. It had to be him, he had to ask her to stay. She did not know why at the moment, but she felt an increase speed of heart as she waited. She began to get up so she could pack her things so she could bury her head in her fluffy purple pillows but then..._

_She saw Oliver take a long breath, "Please...stay." That was all she needed. _

"_Alright girl, we are going to need your help as much as possible," Diggle grinned as he handed out their meals. _

"_So what do we know about the Undertaking?" Oliver asked and Felicity began to do her research with her graceful fingers. _

She had figured out later that night why she had been so desperate to hear him ask her not to go. It came to her and she might have thrown herself on the pillows to cry like a broken heart-ed school girl, knowing Oliver would never feel the way he did about Laurel. She wanted to hate the woman but the woman was way too nice, so after a good cry she had turned on the TV and petted the black fur of her cat, forgetting what she had discovered. But still...

She was glad to have confess.

She let herself break down in tears when she could not lift one more rock. She could not believe she survived this much, just die anyway. She closed her eyes and beg for her mind to bring back that wonderful fantasy because if she was going to die, let her at least have that.

But then she saw the light becoming wider and closer.

Oliver stepped off his motorcycle staring down the city. The terrible seem appeared in tenfold as everyone had forgotten most of their morals in favor of survival, windows were broken, there were bodies everywhere and he was sure not all the deaths were because of the device. There were screams of people still retreating. Then he turned around as he heard quiet footsteps in the distance.

"Come out of there, I can hear you." He turned to see his sister Thea and Roy with a kid.

"Please tell me that's not your secret love child because that's all I need right now."

"Ollie, she doesn't even look like us. Why are you making jokes now?"

"Because there might not be time for me to make them later."

Thea's eyes widened, "You can't seriously be thinking of going out there alone."

The little girl clutched Roy's hand as he took in the bow and quiver on his back. "Are you?" He was not sure if wanted an answer but had to ask.

Oliver knew there was no use hiding it anymore, obviously what he was doing was not working anymore. Maybe it was time for a new way. He had even pushed Thea away, hoping she would never see this side of him. But now he stood in front of them and there was no point with coming up with a weak excuse, he did not have any, anyway. "You two are certainly not going with me." Thea watched in mesmerized fear as her brother threw on the green hood. "You wanted to find me, here I am." He directed the comment to Roy before remarking to his sister, " This is why I couldn't tell you what happened on the Island it made me into this."

She could not believe it, all this time and yet it made perfect sense. It explained his abnormal disappearances, why he pushed her away, and why he wanted her and Roy to stay away from the hood. So this whole time when they were looking for the Hood, he was living under the same ceiling as her. She was struck by overwhelming betrayal again, but it was pushed aside by resolution to get out of here and make sure that she would have little of what she had left of her family, "You should have told me, I could have..."

"Helped?" Oliver raised his voice, "I never would want that for you. What I do, it is not always good work, I have to make hard choices. I apparently made some wrong ones." He stared out into the city.

"Ollie," She reached for him and he turned away, "This isn't your fault." She believed that, but she was not sure why he would think it was. Was he involved in this? "And I was not talking about helping you with this," She waved her hand up and down, "I don't understand this. And I don't think this is good for you, I mean I wanted to help you, just you. God Ollie why don't you share your pain with anyone, you didn't have to do this."

Roy was not sure what to make out of his girlfriend's emotions. On one hand he understood why she was upset with the secret, but on the other he thought she knew why he wanted to find the Hood and now she wanted him to quit. He was the only person that could teach him how to protect the ones he loved.

"I do have to do this and that is exactly why we could never have 'that' conversation because you never would be able to understand why I do this nor believe some of my explanations." His voice vibrate unsteadily it was harder when looking into the eyes of your baby sister who once thought you were the Prince of her palace, now looking at your human frailty, "I failed this city, my friends, and..." he put his hands on her shoulders, "my family, but I will salvage what I can. I promise you Speedy, if there is a way I can fix this I will." she ran into his arms. "I know you don't want me to, I get that, but this is what I do. I need to go rescue my friend then I'll come back and we'll talk but not about 'the island' I'm sorry," She let go and covered her mouth to hold back the cries.

"Don't do it alone then, let me help. Thea can take the little girl back to safety." Roy stated firmly earning a shock gaze from his girlfriend.

"You can't go," She yelled, "weren't you listening to a word I was saying?"

"Yes, I thought you knew exactly why I was looking for your brother."

"I know you wanted to thank him, and I also knew you wanted to learn things from him, but this is too dangerous." She shook her head, "You can't go into that flaming disaster, and honestly I thought we would never find him."

"I appreciate it, but you'll only be a liability." Oliver stated before Roy could argue, "and Thea's right, it is too dangerous, even if I let you come. I was on an island for five years, I learned things no man should know, and that is why I am able to go into that hell."

"You don't know that for sure," Roy said firmly.

"I'm telling you can't go in there," Thea grabbed his arm, "I already almost lost you once and you too, Ollie. I don't understand why you have to be all over the top men like. It is too dangerous for stunts by a couple of morons."

He looked back at her for a moment then at the Hood, "Let me increase both our chances of survival. You survived on an island I survived on the streets. You might be surprised, besides I'm coming no matter what you say."

A loud smack caused both men to become unsteady, "Do you care about me at all?" She asked with such ferocious sorrow as she brought her hand down from Roy's face.

"I do, that is why I got to do this."

Another sound came, it was the out cry of a small child, "I want Granny!"

"That is why neither you should do this."

"Granny," The girl dropped down and wrapped her arms around her legs, just letting a heartbreaking sound out.

"ENOUGH," The Hood's voice was firm, and the girl's cries got louder, while the teenagers were silent. He looked over to Roy, he did not want to see or hear another person die but he knew that determination and with Felicity missing and Diggle seriously injured, he needed help. He also needed Speedy gone, "Alright, Thea get to safety, and take the girl,"

"But you can't..."  
"Stop arguing you know you can't win and you need to get that girl to safety!"

She bit her lip, but she knew he was right.

He turned to the young man, let's see what you got Roy and see if we can find you a weapon."

"Hey what's your name?" She asked feeling a bit guilty she had not give her much notice until now.

"Hope," She said.

"Good," Thea nodded. "We need some."

"Here are your targets," The white-haired China woman leaned against the wall outside of the mansion, and she handed over an envelope with a disc and two pictures to a slender man but there was doubt he was in great shape with the curve of his muscles that were revealed by his sleeveless black shirt. His oval large green eyes took in the envelope in hand. His nose was long and narrow and his thick red lips kept in a steady straight line even as he uncovered the two targets connection.

"Two," he stated as he looked over to the woman swinging on the porch. She had long lithe legs wrapped in purple tights and she wore a black, violet blouse that added to the size of her small but noticeable breasts. She only had a half a C curve waist, but when you were one who had a career that needed athletics it was better being small and not overly muscular, but she was toned from her legs to her arms. Her face was delicate despite the years of her rough job, she had beautiful blue hazed eyes, plump pink lips, and a small long nose. She had the tone of a woman who had tanned naturally, and lightly.

She stared in direction at all and until she heard movement of the triad lady. Her head followed the sound, "Two? I must ask why is there a slight surprise in my partner's voice?"

"Because," the woman smiled, "They are related."

"Related? Why is that such a surprise?"

"They don't work together, and their aliases don't seem connected." Her partner explained.

"I see, then why both of them at once? What's the connection?"

"My sources say," The white-haired woman began, "That she will be in the same city as the Hood."

"So double the fun, and you are not taking the problem away yourself because?"

"Because I thought you might enjoy it more, besides I have other business to attend to in Gotham." With that she began to walk away, "I trust that a million is more than sufficient."

"Of course," She agreed, "It will lure out the best of the players."

"Terrance," He turned his head toward her, though she could not see him, "Make the calls, arrange the flights, let them know I we'll be playing in this one. I need the exercise, don't you?"

"No, but I have been quiet bored just giving out the orders," and that got a soft laugh from his partner, "and I think that's your reason as well, Lilian you are still in amazing shape."

She giggled, "Aw keep the compliments coming, it only makes me better when you stroke my ego, darling."

**Author Commentary:** So I give up, I'm never going to be amazing but it's not bad I don't think and this is the direction it is going, despite the fact that some people may hate it. In my defense, it seemed Oliver was relieving himself to everyone, Diggle, Tommy, Felicity, Helen knew too right? And I don't think Oliver would have been able to come up with a good excuse, "I ran out of sports bottles really," but I love him like that. I debated over bringing villains from another universe, while I'll mention the other places, I trying to keep this mostly the Arrow verse, so I went with Originals, but I think you'll find them interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Apologize for the late up date, I figured nobody really like this and I was depressed about it, but I thought maybe if you see where I'm going you might like it more later...

_**Update Note**:_ So people are confused, so I'm going back and fixing this up a little to ease it. Felicity was not kidnapped by the way, she was rescued by our villians of the story, the players, who yes I know are OCs I introduced them in the last chapter. I'll try to smooth things over as chapters go. Let me Explain instead of just right killing thier targets, they make it into a game and make money off of letting other pysco's hunt them. I think the movie with a similiar concept was called Human Target, it's kind of old but that's the concept I'm playing with. There was also a similiar concept in The Cape, I'm sure thier was a criminal minds episode, though those two shows I don't think money was involved.

**Chapter Three: **

"We see the dust and pieces of fallen structures, half of the Glades has been destroyed, and even two days later they are still picking up the pieces. There are dozens of first responders, and several doctors who have setup emergency medical stations while waiting for dozens more people to get the most serve out of the Glades and into the upper area hospitals, but the traffic may not be normal for at least a couple..." The Australian man turned off the TV.

"We had to pick the worse possible bloody time to come here!" Slade complained as he threw his duffel bag on the bed. He looked over to a slim, blonde woman with brown eyes.

She was lounging on the bed, "We need to get the Players okay, especially Victoria, besides that is not as bad as the thought that I have to share a room with you and oh..." She looked around, being a smart-Alec, "There's only one bed."

"Don't worry your virtue will be safe." He replied as he looked at her, "I don't fool around with kids. And I know that we need to get her, alright she took someone special to me too. "

Danielle never forgot that Shado was killed. She was part of one of the hunts that Victoria had hosted. Slade told her, he did not find about the woman's death until after she was gone. "22, here," She crossed her arms and glared up at the ceiling.

"Then bloody hell start acting like it."

"Whatever," She rolled her eyes, "So...this whole thing with the Glades, do you think..."

"We are not going to see your brother!" He replied firmly, "Not only does he believe I am dead, but there are some very dangerous people after us, mostly thanks to your need to play the Heroine, you couldn't be sullen about it, like I taught you." He saw the worry and guilt on her face. "Besides, if Oliver Queen was dead, I promise that would be on the news more, and I've seen his mother more times then I like on the TV."

"Fine," She crossed her arms, "I understand but I wish I could just get a glimpse."

"I promised you someday but not now..."

"Will you tell me more about him?" She wondered.

"You're not a child, you don't get story time and don't look at me like that." He saw the hurt look on her face. "I will tell you that I never thought he survive as long as he did nor did I really believe he could save my life, but he sure as hell prove me wrong. Now we need to get some rest."

"And how are we handling the sleeping arrangements?"

He sighed and sat in a rather comfortable chair, "Slept in a lot worse."

* * *

Felicity was still crying when suddenly it was like the sky opened. She was pulled out by a very handsome, stereotypical dark, tall, man. She glanced over to see another man behind a crane. She saw hoards of volunteers, construction men, fire men, policemen, doctors all trying to put the city together. It broke her heart and mend it at the same time. She was witnessing devastation and hope at the same time.

She began to cry, "I'm alive...I'm alive!" She immediately wrapped her arms around the man. "I need to get to...ow," It hit her, "I'm...yes." She stared at him, suddenly embarrassed by how close she was to this strange, and how she liked the feel of his chest. She was sure it did not compare to Oliver's but it did feel nice, "I'm sorry...I need.." She gazed up at the man with green eyes. He just smiled back at her.

"No, its fine let me take you somewhere safe." If she had the strength she would have fought him but she felt like someone dropped a bridge on her chest. Oliver needed her, she knew it. She do anything to get there, but it was physically impossible...

Not that she would listen to her own body, "I need to find my friends," her voice was hoarse, "I need a... computer, I think my friend still has a tracker."

"You are in no condition to move let alone going looking for someone."

"Is she okay, Terrance?" Felicity watched as over a woman dressed in a pair of leggings, a sleeveless shirt, sunglasses made her way over and for someone so young she was surprised to see a cane.

"You were right," He replied. "That hearing of yours is amazing." The woman just grinned.

Felicity was trying to keep awake, she needed to find, "Oliver." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Roy spotted a sports store immediately and dived into the broken glass, grabbing a bow. Oliver gave him a 'really?' stare, "What? It was already broken into."

The hood grabbed the bow and threw it on the ground, "Something tells me you have no archery skills, so if you are going, get something you can actually use. This is no time for hero worship!"

"Fine," Roy replied, "I don't worship you." He went back and found a bat.

"Follow me," Oliver looked over the damage, most of this work was for Rescue Workers and after he found Felicity, made sure before John and Laurel were okay, this would be a job for Oliver Queen. He would have a lot of public relations damage to try to fix and a lot of donations he would make. He would build the Glades back, better. It made him sick that was exactly Malcolm wanted. It didn't matter because it was what the city needed. "I got a friend to find," He realized her chances of survival where slim but he hoped to at least bring her home. Their were tormenting feelings there, but he squished it down immediately before he could analyze what they meant.

"Help, help!" They took off following voices.

If he had time to think about it, he would be impressed how Roy kept up with him. They arrived as two men where beating up a skinny teenager boy and a young woman was being pinned down as she tried to fight back by a third. "Let go," She shrilled. She knocked the guy in the knees just as he covered his crotch.

Oliver did not miss a beat as he shot at the two guys with his arrows. Roy then help take down the big brute by making him trip over the bat. The boy immediately ran to the woman, "Aunt Lucy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She smiled half halfheartedly and then she looked at the notorious hood, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, not too far from here-if you go back the way we came there-is medical assistance." The green archer explained.

She stared at him for a minute, he lowered his face and clung to his hood. "Do you really believe one man and boy can put this city back together?" She wanted to know.

He answered honestly, "I don't know, but I won't do nothing."

"Well, I believe that one person can do so much, so my nephew and I will help anyway can."

"I'm sure they can use your help with the wounded."

"I know," She agreed and disappeared.

The two young men ran down the fallen city, "So you thought of a plan yet?" Roy wondered.

"Still working on it."

* * *

Felicity fought with everything she had against her saviors, they may have meant well but she needed to get out of there. She needed to know if Oliver was okay and if he needed her help. "Hold her down," a young med student yelled. They had let the Interns help with the small stuff, since with all the blockage leading to the main part of Star ling city prevented many doctors from coming in. "I'm going to have to get a doctor." The intern said as she felt Felicity's side who still tried to get free.

"Why?" He had hoped she would be alright, if surviving all that, and still having that much fight. She deserved to live. He only knew of one other woman that had the same determination.

"I don't know how she is able to move at all or how she is even awake. She has got cracked ribs, a fractured leg, I don't know, but I think there is lot more wrong."

Terrance continued to pin down the blond with minimum effort. She was a lovely woman, he could appreciate her, but he had places to go. When the students were not looking, he removed one hand, "Forgive, but it's for both our sakes." He pinched just the right nerve on the side of her neck. She passed out with the name, "Oliver," on her lips as he began to vanish into the crowd.

"He is a lucky guy." He said.

"Who is?" Victoria had managed to sneak up on him as usual, "We are not usually involved with the lucky ones."

"The name the woman said." He was slightly bitter, he did not even know her, but he knew her kind was rare.

"Aww, this is the first time I have heard you smitten." She teased, "I wouldn't worry, all is fair as far as I'm concerned, I'm sure you can win her with little effort. You did save her life."

"You saved her life, and we are her for a job, not my love life."

"So you do like her and only after twenty minutes, but you are right we are here for business, pleasure can wait."

"So what have you found out?" He inquired as they moved deeper into the wreckage. They would need a base of operations, something that was strong, but did not appear to be so.

"There has been rumors about the hood running around, probably looking for friends and partners left in the wreckage." She replied. "This is what I've gotten just taking a walk."

"We need proof of life and health, if we are going to start the game. Our clients don't like hunting already dead men."

"Oh I know, it takes away the thrill, you know." She grinned, "I've been getting a feel for this area though, and there are so many fun places in just the Glades alone." She grinned. She hoped this target was actually a challenge, it had been awhile.

* * *

If Oliver was going to risk his life to help others she would do the same. Her father tried to find them away out, but in the end he stayed with her, because as usually he was damn proud of her. Though, he wish he could keep her safe.

He had his gun up with a couple other cops. They were trying to end a gang war that had taken place over were several people were trying to get to the major part of the city. They had been charging several people ridiculous amount of money to get out. Now they were fighting over who got that money. There were bullets flying everywhere.

Laurel meanwhile was wrapping a bloody leg, the beautiful dark woman who had become her friend over the months since her transfer, "Why are you staying here? You need to get out of here."

"No I'm not leaving anyone behind, besides I'm not paying those jerks money its not right. My dad is holding them off."

The woman gazed up in despair, "It won't be long before they break through, and I love that you have morals, but girl nobody would blame you if you threw them out the window just this one time, it could be days before we get help. I doubt if I can make it out of here."

"You will, we will." Laurel stood up. "This is the one time I should stick to my principles the most."

"Where are you going?"

"My dad's a cop," She replied, "and I learned a thing or two." She searched for a gun. She glanced over all the people who were covered with blood that was mixed from all the various injured and the ones who did not make it. She would make sure they rest of them got out of there alive.

* * *

Thea managed to find the call center. There were cots everywhere, there were rows of people taking names trying to reunite love ones together. There were some people who managed to get phones working and were contacting the outside world.

"Hey you," Thea turned around to see a woman with black hair. "We are putting all the lost children in the old laundry mat, come with me." She ordered. Thea gripped hands tightly and followed suit.

She found herself amongst thirty children. "Names Lucy," the woman stated, "This is my nephew Jeffery," the boy smiled at her. Normally this is were Thea would mention she has a boyfriend, but she would hope that was the last thing on anyone's mind. "Do you have any experience with kids?"

"Not much," she admitted. The woman stared at little Hope who still clung onto her.

"Well, you seemed to be handling her just fine. Look I'm not going to lie, this number of kids will probably double soon, we're overwhelmed, but we need your help."

"Okay, what can I do?"

"Know any good stories?"

* * *

Oliver and Roy managed to take down a lot of jerks on the way, saving many of the people who had been left behind in the disaster. They had assisted who they could as they made their way to Felicity's location.

"You are not bad kid," He replied as they arrived.

"Thanks," Roy grinned but it faltered when he saw Oliver stand completely still.

"It should be here." He said in a whisper. He took in the pieces of the building. Never hearing Felicity's babbling or her accidental mentions of her fantasies. Then he remembered her last words. He did not know how to even deal with that because if he did...he would have to...No. He scanned the area,

"It looks like someone dug over there." Roy pointed out, they both made their way over to where a gaping hole was. It was not that large but it was enough for a small person and he bent down.

"These are Felicity's," He held her glasses in his hands. "She could still be alive." There it was, belief, wishful thinking, he knew he should not give in, but he did not know how not to. "We need to find Laurel and get Thea. I think we should start with the medical center, and work our way from there."

"And you're friend?" He asked.

"I don't know, if she is alive she might be at the center too. I think somebody else might have rescued her."

* * *

**Author's Commentary**: Yes, I know there are a lot of OC's and more to come, but I try to bring some of the originals to. I don't know, I'm guessing this isn't my best work, even though this is my favorite fandom, sigh, but I thank you to those who do read this.


End file.
